In general, personal care articles should comfortably fit the body of a wearer. Personal care articles may have fastening tabs located at the rear of the personal care article that extend outwardly and secure to a front portion of the article. For the personal care article to be effective, the fastening tabs should be properly placed on the front portion of the personal care article. Additionally, personal care articles may have second fastening tabs located at the front of the personal care article that extend outwardly and secure to a rear portion of the article. For the personal care article to be effective, these fastening tabs should be properly placed on the rear portion of the personal care article.
To achieve the optimal combination of comfortable fit, absorbency and leakage protection, the caregiver is encouraged to don the personal care article on the wearer so that the front and rear waist regions are substantially aligned with each other. For some diaper structures, the optimal properties may be achieved by perfect alignment of the front and rear waist regions. For many diaper structures, the optimal properties are achieved by aligning the waistband regions so that the front waist edge is slightly below the back waist edge relative to a standing wearer. For the caregiver, it has often been difficult to place the diaper structure under the baby or other wearer and fasten it to achieve optimal alignment, without multiple attempts. Often, the caregiver fastens the diaper structure on the wearer and then discovers that the waistband regions are not optimally aligned. The caregiver must then unfasten the diaper structure, reposition it, and fasten it again until optimal alignment is achieved.
Similarly, the caregiver is encouraged to don the diaper structure on the wearer so that the center of the back waistband and the center of the front waistband align with the center of the wearer's back and stomach. The encouraged side-to-side alignment keeps the leg elastics equally tight on the wearer's legs, thus preventing irritation on one side and leakage on the other side. More particularly, if the diaper is cocked to one side or the other side, the size of the leg holes is disproportionate. The leg elastics then apply unequal tension, resulting in one side that is tight and the other side that is loose. The donning process may be complicated with the addition of multiple fasteners.
Therefore, it is important to ensure that the front fastening tabs are secured on the rear portion of the personal care article properly.